dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman Eternal Vol 1 10
agent whom Batman encountered in Hong Kong, and who was injured badly soon after. She is not eager to remain in the manor convalescing, whether Alfred says she must remain rested or not - but Bruce is quite insistent. Stepping out into the hallway, Bruce spots Jason Todd, whom he'd called earlier to speak with him about Barbara Gordon. She has become so enraged by her father's imprisonment that she seems intent on going to dangerous lengths to prove his innocence. Bruce hopes that Jason - who knows a thing or two about overcoming rage - can make sure she doesn't do anything stupid while she is in South America. Jason agrees, albeit reluctantly. As he leaves, Alfred rushes out of Julia's room to warn that he saw a disturbing report on the television. Vicki Vale, meanwhile, is facing resistance at a police cordon, and is forced to rely on Lt. Jason Bard's attraction to her for access. She has heard that Professor Pyg is holding Carmine Falcone hostage, and is demanding medical equipment and chemicals with which to turn Falcone into some kind of man-animal hybrid. Without overtly confirming it, Jason signals that this is the case. Vicki has also heard that Pyg has an unidentified female hostage, and the GCPD is making a tactical entry on Commissioner Forbes' orders. Arthur Brown, the Cluemaster, receives word that his daughter has been shot down, in accordance with his command. However, he knows that his men have failed him, given that the Gotham Gazette has already reported on the murder, and Stephanie Brown is not listed among the dead or injured. That's on top of the fact that Stephanie has obviously been blogging about him, trying to expose him as a criminal with an agenda that she intends to spoil. She has been working out of the Gotham County Library, and unbeknownst to the staff, living in the library's air ducts. Professor Pyg wants revenge against Falcone for the destruction of his lab, and he intends to get it via some invasive surgery. Afterward, he intends to donate his skills to Catwoman, by making her into an appropriately feline hybrid. Before he can make the first cut on either hostage, Batman crashes through the skylight. In the confusion, both Falcone and Catwoman manage to break free of their bonds. While Batman corners Pyg, Catwoman prepares to kill Falcone, and Batman is forced to turn his back on Pyg to stop her. Meanwhile, Lt. Bard receives orders from Forbes to spare no resource in killing the Batman, and that should be their only priority. Bard has to suppress his rage, taking his time before he makes the call, giving Batman just enough time to escape before the kill squad moves in to find only Falcone standing there. Angrily, Falcone complains that they were too slow to nab the Bat, and the Catwoman escaped with him. Soon, Batman drops her on a rooftop, warning her not to get mixed up in the multitude of problems he has to deal with already. He warns her against underestimating Falcone, and she retorts that she knows exactly what Falcone is capable of, and he is overestimating the crime boss. She explains that Falcone let slip the fact that he was told of what would happen to Batman over the last while. He came to Gotham because he was tipped off about the events, and came to take advantage of the situation. Someone else is controlling things from behind the scenes. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * Batgirl Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}